Raven's war
by Ravenwing101
Summary: With a vicious beast is lurking around and is attacking the whole forest, will one small apprentice save all the clans? Or will the new evil finish the clans forever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ravenpaw stretched her paws and yawned. She was the first of the apprentices to wake up. Ravenpaw was glad, if she was first up, her mentor, Redfang would train her first. Quickly, she got on her paws and raced out in search for Redfang.

"Hey! This is the warrior den not the nursery." Scorchflight said, blocking the entrance.

"I'm searching for Redfang, mouse-brain!" Ravenpaw snapped.

"He isn't here here, now go pick the tics off of the elder's fur." Redfang scowled.

Ravenpaw hissed and turned around. "That's right, be a good little apprentice and go away." Scorchflight spat.

"This isn't over." Ravenpaw muttered. Ravenpaw padded into the medicine den, "Redfang?"

The dark red warrior turned around. "I'm busy." He continued to talk with Mintfrost, the medicine cat.

Ravenpaw get out a silent growl, "But you promised to train us today!" _He always talks to Mintfrost, it's not like she will ever mate him._

Redfang sighed, "I'll see you later, Mintfrost." He turned. "Go get Archpaw and we'll start training now."

Ravenpaw nodded and skipped towards the apprentice den. "Archpaw! Redfang is starting training now! Wake up, you'll sleep until next moon if anyone doesn't wake you up now."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Archpaw moaned, "you can get a badger to move a boulder with your screeching voice!"

Ravenpaw snorted in amusement. She gently took Archpaw by the scruff and pulled him to Redfang.

"Get on your paws, Archpaw, were going hunting with Firmnose and Beetlepaw." Redfang said.

Two dark figures appeared next to them, (one tall warrior with his nose scratched off and another small brown apprentice). Firmnose and Redfang led them into the thick heather and stopped at a moss plain.

"Ravenpaw, try that move I taught you." Redfang suggested.

Ravenpaw puffed out her chest with pride. She glanced at Beetlepaw in hope he was watching. She stepped forward and went in battle position. Ravenpaw scanned Redfang in search for a target spot. She lunged, aiming for his neck. Redfang immediately dodged in a mouse-length and gently pushed Ravenpaw down with a paw.

Archpaw snorted in amusement, but was silenced by Redfang's strict glare. Ravenpaw blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide herself beneath Redfang's paw.

"Beetlepaw, show them your attack." Firmnose ordered.

The proud apprentice stepped towards his mentor and went in battle position. He hesitated, then lunged with his claws hidden. Firmnose tried dodging but Beetlepaw nailed him down in a quick grab. Ravenpaw let out a snort of jealously as she watched her mentor gaze with interest at the battle.

Beetlepaw padded back towards Ravenpaw, "Good job." Ravenpaw muttered.

"Thanks." Beetlepaw tried hiding his honor but Ravenpaw noticed deeply.

"Archpaw, you're next." Redfang said.

A few moments of silence washed over them. Ravenpaw turned in the direction of the silent apprentice, her mouth dropped. "He's gone!"

Redfang jumped to his paws, "What!"

"He must have left while we were battling, we should track him down." Firmnose suggested.

Redfang nodded and rushed towards the faint scent of the missing apprentice. Ravenpaw followed, worrisome filled her as she thought of Archpaw. _Where could he have gone? Oh Starclan, please let him be safe! _As they got farther into the heather, the scent drew stronger until they stopped. Archpaw was laying on the ground, motionlessly. Blood spilled from the claw marks on his back. _Archpaw... is dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2

Ravenpaw took the scruff of the Archpaw and Redfang carried the other side. It was just a few moments ago when Archpaw was found dead, the murderer was still unclear but Ravenpaw was determined to find out.

When the they arrived to camp, gasps of horror and grief yowled though the clan. Archpaw's mother, Dawncloud, darted towards Archpaw, licking him.

"Whats happened!"She asked.

Silence struck the cats. Redfang hesitated, "You'll find out soon."

Redfang tried not to stare into Dawncloud's eyes, if he did, pain and guilt would overcome him. Instead, Redfang quickly padded into the leader's den. Shardstar, Shadowclan's leader, was grooming himself on his nest.

"Shardstar..."Redfang began. He quickly told the leader of the incidence that happened with Archpaw. "We tried to find him quickly but..."

Shardstar slowly padded towards him, he rested his calm eyes on Redfang, "You were a great mentor, I think you need to tell this to the clan."

Redfang gulped, normally he would act cool but he felt like the clan would mock him for Archpaw's death. He couldn't argue with Shardstar so he nodded in respect. The two cats padded outside and gathered attention of the clan.

"Today, we have suffered a lost one, Archpaw." Shardstar began. Mutters of murderers spread through the crowd. Ravenpaw tried to hide herself, _do they think it was me?_Shardstar silenced the crowd with a flick of his tail, "Tell us what happened, Redfang."

The red warrior hesitated, "I was taking my apprentices to train when Archpaw wandered off while I wasn't looking. When we found him, he was dead." Cats started to look at Dawncloud in sorrow. "Archpaw's body was still warm after we found him so that means the murderer quickly killed him. Though I didn't recognize the scent on Archpaw's scars, it wasn't any badger or fox, the scent was something I never smelled before."

"A new beast is attacking the forest!"A cat cried.

"Save the kits!"A queen demanded.

Shardstar silenced the crowd, "Continue, Redfang."

The red warrior nodded, "The claw marks on Archpaw's back were as big as a badger's claw, it was very fast, it escaped the crime scene before anyone found it."

Ravenpaw shivered, _what if its still out there?_

"From now on,"Shardstar said, "Patrols and training groups will have more warriors and no cat shall be left alone. If there is anymore unfamiliar scents, quickly report it."

Shardstar jumped down from the highrock. Branchpelt, Shadowclan's deputy was nearby, glaring at Archpaw. The brown tabby didn't look friendly but he was one of Shadowclan's finest warriors. As the crowd went back to their duties, Ravenpaw went to see Archpaw for the last time. His body was cold and his fur was soaked in blood. _He was so young, why did he have to sneak off and get himself killed!_

"He was brave, wasn't he?"A voice meowed.

Ravenpaw jumped in surprised, she looked up. Dawncloud was next to her, praying to Starclan about her son. "We should just hope he's resting in peace in Starclan."

Dawncloud gingerly bit her lip, "I knew I shouldn't have let him go."

"It wasn't your fault!"Ravenpaw immediately reassured. "You didn't know, no one but Starclan knew. And even if they did, they couldn't have stopped it."

Dawncloud, in full sorrow, looked deep into Ravenpaw's eyes. "Thank you, but I can never forgive myself until I, myself, kill that beast."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. She knew Dawncloud's deep sorrow but would she risk her life to revenge her son? A small, dark golden apprentice slowly walked towards them, she comforted Dawncloud but the queen's depression did not lift.

"You too should get some rest."Dawncloud suggested. The queen sent her last words to Starclan and set off to the elder's den.

The small apprentice snorted out of anger, "Finally when that flee-brain is gone, I'm suddenly invisible!"

Ravenpaw suddenly recognized the young apprentice, she was Glowpaw. "Dawncloud is just depressed, she'll get better and noticed you tomorrow."

"Like that will ever happen!"Glowpaw snapped, "All my life it was all about Archpaw, 'Oh, Archpaw hasn't ate, I'll fetch him a moon's worth of fresh-kill', 'oh did I hear he have a thorn in his paw? I'll get a moon's worth of medicine cats and forget about Glowpaw!"

Ravenpaw never felt the pain of being let out, but she could see that Glowpaw wasn't treated with much attention. "Then forget about her, let's go play."

Glowpaw jumped to her paws, "Really? Let's go then!"

Ravenpaw finally got Glowpaw to go to sleep, she was play with her for moons! The black apprentice slowly went towards her nest and rested. Then, a few light paw steps pushed onto her, waking her up. A brown striped cat was near her.

"Beetlepaw?"Ravenpaw moaned.

"Shhh!"He silenced, "sorry I woke you but there will be trouble if anyone else wakes up."

"Why are you up so late?"Ravenpaw whispered.

Beetlepaw hesitated, "I was just out to see the moon, it's a nice view."

Ravenpaw knew he was lieing. "You smell like Thunderclan."

Beetlepaw jumped as if it was true, "Yea, it's the best spot to see the moon. I didn't so too far though."

"The beast is out there, so be careful!"Ravenpaw warned, "Seeing the moon isn't worth getting yourself killed! Have you forgot about Archpaw already!"

Beetlepaw touched noses with Ravenpaw, "Of course I haven't, though it's nice that you care about my safety."

Ravenpaw let out a silent purr, "Just try to stay at camp." _I__f there's only one cat I can trust, it's Beetlepaw for sure._

**This chapter is boring, hopefully I'll make a blooder one WATCH OUT RAVENPAW MWAHHHHHHHHHH**


	3. Chapter 3

The grass stood still as Ravenpaw sat stiffly in the meadow. A light growling startled Ravenpaw. She jumped to her paws and faced the sound. Narrow eyes shone in the shadows of trees. Ravenpaw started to back away as the anonymous beast slowly padded towards the black apprentice. Ravenpaw darted away, not knowing where to go. The beast chased her in the speed of lightning. It was right behind Ravenpaw, huge paws grabbed her shoulder and yanked them.

Ravenpaw stood screeching. She opened her eyes, only to find herself in the apprentice den. The huge claws were Sliverpaw's jet white paws.

"Ravenpaw!" The sliver apprentice called, "Are you ok? You were moving in your dream."

"And you woke every cat in the forest up with your yowling!" Sparrowpaw spat. The other apprentices nodded in agreement and hissed at her.

Ravenpaw hid herself in embarrassment, "Sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut next time."

* * *

Redfang and Firmnose were discussing plans for training as Ravenpaw padded to them.

"What's wrong, Ravenpaw?" Firmnose asked, "You look tired."

The truth was, she was tired, but she couldn't shake the terrifying nightmare she had. Ravenpaw felt as if Starclan was giving her guilt about Archpaw's death. **_Is that the same beast that killed Archpaw?_**

"Where's Beetlepaw?" Redfang asked, stiff as ever, "This is precious training time! Does he want the clan to go starving?!"

"I think I know where he is, I'll be back soon." Ravenpaw said, without a reply, she raced out of the campsite in search of her brown friend.

**_Where has he gone this time to look at the stars! Hasn't he forgotten his clan!_**As Ravenpaw ran, she found a faint scent of Beetlepaw near the Clearing . **_What is he doing here!?_**Ravenpaw quickened her pace, **_if Redfang found out you're here, he'll tear your pelt off!_**

The black apprentice found his scent, it was strong. She spotted a brown pelt nearby, it was next to a white cat. A Thunderclan cat. Ravenpaw immediately stopped, she stared, eyes widened. Beetlepaw comfortably licked the Thunderclan cat's ear as if they were mates. Ravenpaw's heart ripped in half, _**I thought... he loved me... **_Anger filled Ravenpaw,**_ Of course he was just acting so I wouldn't tell anyone he was sneaking off! That liar!_**

Ravenpaw left, not looking back. Beetlepaw saw a glimpse of Ravenpaw walking away. He swiftly said bye to the Thunderclan cat and ran after Ravenpaw. She heard his loud paw steps behind her and she started to run, it became a chase.

"Ravenpaw!" His voice called.

"I don't want to hear you!" Ravenpaw screamed. Her paws were getting heavy and she began to slow down. Beetlepaw, being faster, caught up to her.

"It's not what it seems!" He tried to convince.

Ravenpaw stopped running, her claws wanted to rip Beetlepaw in half, but she knew she couldn't. "You liar! I was a fool to think you loved me!"

"Snowpaw was only my friend!" Beetlepaw insisted, "Starclan forgive me-"

"Why? Did you break Starclan's heart with your stupid lies!" Ravenpaw burned in anger, she would have never spoke these words but she couldn't control her feeling from spilling out.

Beetlepaw opened his mouth to argue but Ravenpaw walked away, "You're a disgrace to the clan." This time Beetlepaw didn't raced after her, it was clear that she would never look at him the same ever again.

**Uhhh, I'm so tired of forbidden loves. This will be the only one, I know what you're thinking, thank starclan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ravenpaw darted forward. The mouse cut through the bushes, escaping Ravenpaw's reach.

"Mouse dug!" Ravenpaw cursed, "another failing catch. If I don't catch something, I'll never pass the assignment with _my _hunting skills. I guess I'll be the only old apprentice."

"Use your claws."

Ravenpaw jumped in surprise, "Who's there?"

"I am Suntail, the former medicine cat."

"Oh, I'm honored to speak with you!" Ravenpaw paused, "Wait, why are you speaking with me?"

"There's a great danger in the forest". She spoke calmly. "And only you can stop it."

"Is this the same danger that killed Archpaw?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes, and your clan will suffer as well."

"What can I do!" Ravenpaw blurted out.

"Kill Shadestar."

"What!"

"Make Branchtail leader. It's destined to happen." Suntail explained.

"No!"

"Yes, the prophecy says so. The beast will go free, once a spy succeeds and a brave one falls," Suntail chanted. "Obviously, Shadestar is the brave one and you are the spy."

"You want the beast to go free?!"

"Once the beast is free, it will go far away." Suntail explained.

"Are you sure?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Very, now kill Shadestar while he is sleeping."

Ravenpaw hesitated. "If it's best for the clan."

* * *

Ravenpaw gathered up her fresh-kill and laid them next to Redfang's paws. The tall mentor's eyes widened, "You caught all this? Amazing!"

"This will feed the clan well!" Firmnose said, "Good catch!"

Ravenpaw blushed, _**actually Suntail did all the work by telling me hunting strategies. **_

Redfang and Firmnose took the fresh-kill back to camp. Ravenpaw took a mouse from the pile and sat down to eat. Glowpaw ran up to her, heavily breathing.

"You're going to be a warrior!" The young apprentice said.

Ravenpaw dropped her mouse in surprise.

"I over heard Redfang and Shadestar talking about you!"

"Really? What did they say!? When is the ceremony!?"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey." Shadestar interupped.

Ravenpaw left her mouse and raced towards the highstone. The clan gathered around Shadestar as the tall tom puffed out his chest with pride.

"I, Shadestar, leader of Shadowclan, call my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices." He looked at Ravenpaw and Beetlepaw.

"Do you swear to protect the clan even if it costs your life?"

"Y-yes." Ravenpaw said nervously.

"Don't be nervous." Suntail whispered.

"Yes." Beetlepaw said.

"Ravenpaw, from now on, you'll be named, Ravenwing." Shadestar dubbed. "Beetlepaw, from now on, you'll be named Beetleflight." (Sorry, couldn't come up with a better name)

"Ravenwing, Beetleflight, Ravenwing, Beetleflight!" Soon, all of the clan cheered their names.

**_This is it, I'm finally a warrior!_**

* * *

"Do it." Suntail commanded.

Ravenwing took a deep breath and padded forward. She softly went into Shadestar's den, unnoticed.

"Kill him, and the clan will survive." Suntail said.

"Are you sure?" Ravenwing asked.

"Positive."

Ravenwing went to Shadestar's nest and unsheathed her claws.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kill him." Suntail demanded.

Ravenwing unsheathed her claws and aimed for the tall tom's neck. She cut through the air in a quick slash, but stopped.

"I can't." Ravenwing dropped to the ground.

"The clan is in you're paws! Do you want the beast to kill everything!?"

"SORRY BUT I CANT!" Ravenwing yelled.

Shadestar awoke from slumber, alerted from Ravenwing's loud screech. "Ravenwing! What are you doing here!"

Ravenwing hesitated, "Uhhh, I was... and then..."

"Well?!"

"Ok, so there was this hawk, who like to eat badgers," _**WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?**_"The hawk thought the mountain lion was a bear, so it ate it. And that's why I'm here."

**An hour of punishment later...**

"Sorry," Suntail apologized.

"It's fine, it was my fault for not full filling the prophecy." _**Even though I never wanted to even be in it!**_

"Sooner or later, you will full fill the prophecy." The former medicine cat meowed. "It brakes my heart to put such pressure on a young one."

Ravenwing sighed, **_Is it my destiny to have such an awful life? Or is Starclan mad at me and wants to punish me with this curse?_**

Just then, a dark shadow appeared behind her. It was Scorchflight, the one who use to argue with Ravenwing when she was an apprentice.

"Why are you wet?" He asked, the tom looked down at her paws, it was covered with moss, "Changing bedding is for apprentices, of course, I should have known you would never mature."

"Says the old badger catching kits for fresh kill!" Ravenwing back fired.

Scorchflight tried to hold his anger in, "Whatever, Branchtail wants you for hunting patrol. Finish up and meet us there."

The dark gray warrior padded out of the den. "I remember when he was just a grumpy kit." Suntail recalled. "He's grown much since then."

"I guess, now, what should I do about the prohecy?" Ravenwing said, changing the subject.

"If you aren't going to kill Shadestar, I guess he'll die from something else. We just need a spy to succeed and free the beast."

"How? The beast will probably tear us apart, just like... Archpaw..."

Suntail felt sympathy for the young warrior, "Do not fear, the prophecy states that you will succeed, meaning you will live."

Ravenwing hesitated, "Ok."

"Now hurry to you're hunting patrol." Suntail ordered.

_**Er... This was a one of a kind chapter... Hopefully Ravenwing will actually get smart... And get better at lying.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ravenwing licked her paws, hoping a thorn would come out.

"What's wrong Ravenwing?" Mintfrost asked.

"I have a thorn in my paw."

"Your such a kit."

"I am not!" Ravenwing snapped.

"Calm down, I was only kidding." The white medicine cat said.

Ravenwing sighed, Scorchfight called her a kit yesterday and she was feeling like would never be treated like a full warrior. **_I'll show them! I was chosen for a prophecy from StarClan! If that doesn't say I'm great, nothing will._**

"I got it out, now stay out of those thorn bushes."

Ravenwing gently licked her paw, "Thanks."

"Ravenwing! Branchtail (deputy) is ordering hunting patrols!" Owlfeather said.

"Hunting patrols? This late?" Ravenwing asked.

"I don't know, Branchtail said it was something about war with ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Ravenwing whispered to herself. She went with Owlfeather in search of Branchtail.

"What is the meaning of this?" Scorchflight asked, "Hunting this late?"

"We won't be able to see! We will exhausted catching nothing all night!" Redfang said.

"If you use your nose and ears, you will find fresh-kill." Branchtail said.

"Why do we need to brake our backs now? Leaf-bare isn't until another moon and every cat is fed well, already!" Scorchlfight remind.

"What if war comes and warriors aren't strong enough? Hunting will strengthen you and get your energy up!" Branchtail argued.

"We'll be exhausted before any prey is caught! We need sleep!" Redfang snapped.

"Who are you to say?" Branchtail snapped, suddenly his piercing eyes filled with anger. No one argued anymore, they all knew Branchtail was very strong and they would not want to fight a deputy. "I see it's settled, hunt until i say you can stop. Hurry, before I tear your pelts off."

Scorchflight looked as he wanted to kill the deputy, but he had no energy. Redfang only unsheathed his claws, ready to run. Redfang spirited off, followed by the others.

* * *

"Over there." Suntail said.

"I never heard of fresh-kill in open space." Ravenwing said.

Suntail didn't reply, instead, she led Ravenwing into a small plain. "See that long vine? Take it and twirl it around you until it's all over you."

Ravenwing wasn't sure it would work but did as she was told. Suddenly she was very attracted to something, she spun around and around to see where the scent was. By the time Ravenwing realized she couldn't move, she was tangled all up by the vine.

"Suntail, I'm trapped!" Ravenwing yelped.

Then, a dim glimpse of a bright cat appeared, Suntail. Her cold eyes fixed in me.

"Thats what I wanted." She said, suddenly serious, "Don't you see? I've been fooling you all this time! The beast will go free, once a spy succeeds and a brave one falls. I am the spy and you are the brave one. I'll use you as bait for the beast since your stuck in that vine. I also put catnip on it so you won't have one chance of surviving."

"How could you!? What do you get for freeing the beast!?" Ravenwing asked, struggling in the vine

"The beast is too fast for me to catch so I will trap him here with you, then use him to bring the downfall of ShadowClan!" Suntail said.

"Why!?"

"THAT MOUSED BRAINED SHADESTAR BANISHED ME!" She snapped, "And he will regret it, once he DIES!"

"You wouldn't!" Ravenwing spat.

"Try me." Suntail said, she backed into the shadows, disappearing.

Ravenwing was left all alone, struggling to get free. She couldn't see (Since stupid Branchtail ordered patrols at the dark time of night).

Growling started, she recognized it from her dream, the beast was near.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ravenwing panicked, **_so this is what being a mouse is like. ITS HORRIBLE_**! The black warrior started to chew on the vines, losing the grip. It was too late, the scent of catnip led the beast to her. Even if she would escape, the scent would be all over her. Ravenwing closed her eyes, hoping her downfall would be quick.

"Ravenwing?" A familiar voice called.

It was Beetleflight. Ravenwing hated him but was glad to see him, "Quick! Get me out of this vine!"

Beetleflight hesitated but started pulling on the vine with all his strength. The vine snapped, but the scent of catnip was on both of the warriors now. **_Oh StarClan! Did I just get another warrior into the trap!?_**

"Follow me!" Ravenwing ordered, without another word, she darted off. Followed by Beetleflight.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Ravenwing didn't answer, she was too exhausted from lack of rest. **_We're there! _**Ravenwing leaped forward, diving into water. She was in the lake, washing off the scent of catnip that drove the beast near them. Ravenwing paddled up, gasping for air. She was only near the shallow part of the lake yet she felt like she was about to drown.

"Get in! Wash the scent off your pelt!" She said to Beetleflight. "There's no time to explain just get in!"

Beetleflight slowly walked towards the lake. The first touch of the cold water made Beetleflight jumped in fear. _**This is not the time to be afraid of water**_! Ravenwing jumped out of the water and was about to pull him in, just then they heard paw steps, too heavy to be an average cat.

"When I say go, run to the Ancient Oak," Ravenwing whispered, "If he follows you, run in circles, if he doesn't follow you, run back to camp, and don't look back."

Beetleflight, looking most terrified, slowly knodded.

"Go!" Ravenwing yelped.

The two warriors sprang off in opposite directions, **_the beast can't chase BOTH of us at the same time_**. The beast, wondering which way he should go, darted after Ravenwing. _**WHY AM I THE ONE ALWAYS IN DANGER**_!? The black warrior started to slow down out of energy loss.

"The beast will go free, once a spy succeeds and a brave one falls." Suntail's voice buzzed in her head.

Ravenwing stopped. She was cornered. The beast is on her tail and she was trapped by the Thunderpath, filled with roaring monsters. The monster's lighting was the only light in the dark sky. Where do I go now? Without thinking Ravenwing leaped into the Thunderpath, she raced across dodging one. She sprung over the path. Suddenly, her leg twisted, nocking her down. Ravenwing got up, ignoring the pain in her leg. A monster roared past her, she moved, just in time to dodge it.

Ravenwing looked back, the beast was there. It's piercing eyes searched for her. For the first time, Ravenwing could see the beast's giant body. Its mouth gushing with foam. The beast sprung forward, over the Thunderpath, aiming for Ravenwing. Just then, a monster slammed into it. The beast crashed down, it laid there, motionless. It's over, its finally over! Wait, what about the prophecy? Is it fake? Or is it about something else?

"You ruined my plan!" Suntail appeared, hissing.

"I least I didn't try to KILL SOMEONE FOR NO REASON!"

"I did it for a reason! To get back at Shadestar! That monster!" Suntail spat.

"So this is your true self!" Ravenwing spat, "Cold hearted!"

The bright pelted traitor started to laugh, "You think there's only one beast? You haven't seen even the grasp of how many they are! I'm not mouse brained to think of such a dumb plan! That beast was just the start, be ready kit! You will not survive long enough for my conquering!"

Ravenwing shivered in the thought of another beast. **_Was this true? The clans will not survive this!_**


End file.
